Lily's reunion
by luvinhex
Summary: Lily's secret comes out when an unexpected visiter from her past shows up. Rated T for mild sexual references. I think it has lots of errors in it but I can't work out how to change it :D


A/N This is a one off that I felt like writing at lunch because my friends deserted me. _SOB SOB!_ LOL! Lily and james are still alive, Voldemort is still around, Harry's nine years old and Lucius Malfoy went to school with Lily and James. I know it's short but please review.

Lily was worried. Harry had been down in the cellar for half an hour now. He was only trying to bring up some wine for his parents anniversary. Hopefully, he hadn't drunk it she giggled nervously, while secretly hoping that Voldemort and his followers hadn't found him. They were always looking for Harry but they wouldn't try to get him in his own house, would they? They didn't even know where the Potters lived, hopefully.

She gazed at her husband's sleeping form on the sofa beside her. He had, had a hard time lately with his job at the ministry. Being a top aura cannot have been easy. She tore her gaze away and apprehensively left James dozing on the sofa, to follow Harry's footsteps down to the cellar.

She descended down the old creaky stairs, which were covered in spider webs and opened the huge, wooden door. She was getting quite scared now, why couldn't she hear Harry? He couldn't have ever been as quiet as this in his entire life!

Lily walked into the dusty old room with its rows of wine stacks (A/N They're not alcoholics, it just sets the mood which I have now totally ruined!) and crept to the centre of the room, which was obscured from her vision. Damn, she whispered as she realised that she had left her wand upstairs.

Lilystealthily tiptoedaround the final stack of bottles and saw her son sitting on a chair in the center of an open space in the middle of the room. Relief flooded her as she thought how stupid she had been to think that something awful had happened to him. James always said that she was getting paranoid. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, almost sobbing with relief. That is, until she felt his hand s tied behind his back with rough rope and his mouth covered in a grimy piece of material, his face stricken with fear.

She whispered comfortingly to him and untied the gag around his mouth, while he fumbled to tell her something.

"Mum, it's a trap he's behind you!" he shouted as soon as his lips were free from the restricting fabric.

"Honey, who's behind me? There's no-one behind me, you're just trying to scare me. I know you, you did this all as a joke." She garbled, trying to make herself believe so too.

"Oh, but it's not.I knew you'd come." A stranger said and Lily jumped back away from Harry and thevoice,before she realised her mistake and that she had left Harry vulnerable. She tried to lunge forward to reunite herself with her son but a figure stepped out from the shadows to block her.

He wore the black robe of a deatheater and even though his hood was pulled down, she could see his pale skin, and long, blonde hair. His sneering voice told her all she needed to know about his identity.

"Lucius, why are you here?" she said in a demanding voice that sounded much more confident than she felt.

"I'm touched that you recognise me," he replied, pulling off his hood and revealing his alarmingly handsome and sharp features, "but you know why I'm here."

"Don't touch Harry." She stated firmly, like it was a rule that could not and would not be broken.

"I wouldn't dream of it, unless it is necessary." He said in an worryingly serious voice, while retying the blindfold over Harry's eyes, who she rather proudly noted was trying to bite him, "No he's not the real reason I'm here. I think we both know why that is don't we?"

"Lucius, I thought we talked about this, whatever happened when we were kids was a mistake. I was with James and, and . . ." she stammered, "w, w, what we did was a mistake. It was wrong, I can see that now. What we had was just lust. I love James. In fact, he's going to be here any minute now and kick your arse." She said threateningly, even though she knew it was a bluff. James was on the sofa, sound asleep and would not be appearing any time soon.

"Really, so he didn't drink that coffee you gave him just before Harry came down here?" James had, she knew drunk some coffee, but how had Lucius known that? Seeing her confused face, he continued," I drugged it with a sleeping concoction that I came up with myself."

"What is this obsession with me Lucius? I mean, roses every day from when we saw each other again a couple of moths ago?"

"You were beautiful, like an angel in a hellish pitof darkness. I wanted to love you again. I wanted what we had all those years ago. I wanted to hold you in my arms, call you my own and whisk you away to some isolated island. Is it just me, or do you remember those steamy sessions in the cupboards and classrooms, anything that was handy. That was fun, trying to avoid Potty and shagging the most beautiful girl in school."

She ignored this latest reminiscence, "James thought I was having an affair!"

"You mean you weren't?" he questioned slyly.

"No I was not!" she practically screamed. "I would never have done that to him now. We were kids, need I remind you?" more softly she whispered, "What happened to you?"

"You happened to me. I loved you, but ypu thought I was incapable of that kind of emotion and left me to drown in my own sorrow. Narcissa was a passing fad I want you and I WILL get you, even if I have to force you." He threatened.

He let go of Harry's chair and knowing that she had not got her wand, he stalked over to her boldly, while making sure that Harry was behind his back, blocking Lily's escape route and the path to her blind, helpless son, who was struggling in his bonds.

He reached her and murmured an unknown spell, while cornering her against the walland she instantly felt herself relax and retreat into her mind. Dimly, she was aware of Lucius's arms around her and suddenly he was kissing her. She tried to resist him but found she was unable to, as an unknown voice entered her mind, trapping her body and soul like a vice.

"Kiss me back and don't struggle" it said. Reluctantly she opened her mouth to let the tongue that was teasing at her lips, begging entry, into her mouth and their tongues collided in a battle for dominance. He grabbed one arm and held it over her head. She hated him. She hated him! She loved James, could he not see that? Not only had he snogged her, but he had also put a spell on her to make her kiss him back. He began fingering her and she wiggled with unwilling, letting a moan escape her parted lips.

Gasping for air, they briefly parted and lustily Lucius whispered, "See, I told you I always get what I want." just before he was sent flying across the dimly lit cellar by a stupefy spell. Lily whirled around to face the stairs and saw James, wand in hand, who rushed to Harry and untied him.

Quietly, he said, "Son, go upstairs and tell the ministry we have Lucius Malfoy here and to come as fast as they can. Your mother and I need to talk."

Harry, a little shaken but none the worse for wear, recognising the tone in his father's voice, he bounded up the stairs two at a time, glad to escape the terrifying ordeal he had just been through.

James sighed, "What happened, I thought we had no secrets?" So Lily told him everything, all that had happened betweenher and Luciussince the 7th year, which seemed so long ago. She told of their affair, break-up, reunion and the events of that night. By the end James was fuming and nearly killed Lucius but she stopped him, claiming that he would pay heavily for all the heinous crimes he had committed by the hand of the law and not by him

He never truly forgave her and he still lay awake thinking abouther betrayelat night. they had been going out when Lucius and Lily got together.Even thoughJames and Lily werestill together, thingswere never the sameas they had once been. They were distant, as if living in a dream and he was always overprotective of her. He knew how attractive she was and didn't want anyone, other than him, to touch her ever again. In spite of this, they still loved each other dearly and nothing could ever break them apart again.

A/N Hope you liked that, even if the end was kind of rushed! Reveiw, reveiw, review! You know you want to!


End file.
